Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage
by theincredibleinkspitter
Summary: Une jeune femme disparue. Le rêve récurent d'un sourire carnassier se détachant dans l'obscurité. Un amour insatiable pour la viande humaine. Sherlock est seul face à l'impossible et l'impensable: un Moriarty devenu avide de chair et de sang... et peut être même de l'âme de son plus cher ennemi. Inspiré par le Silence des Agneaux, possibilité de Moriarlock.
1. Chapter 1

Les rumeurs allaient vite au cœur de Londres. Les Britanniques murmuraient et paniquaient en silence, leurs esprits s'agitant plus violemment que leurs mots. Car une rumeur était née des ténèbres, comme l'effluve morbide d'un rat coincé dans les recoins d'un égout : la décomposition est discrète, presque invisible, puis explose au grand jour et se révèle à la vue, mais surtout au nez de tous. Les adolescents parlaient de ce tueur comme d'un mythe invisible, reprenant toutes ces paroles propres aux faiseurs de légendes urbaines : "Mais si, c'est l'amie du cousin d'un copain qui me l'a raconté, c'est forcément vrai…" Mais Sherlock connaissait la vraie version des faits. Et sous son masque glacé d'indifférence se cachait une angoisse froide, glacée, qui réveillait en lui un sentiment inconnu : la peur.

Ce soir-là, il errait dans les rues adjacentes à celle de Baker Street. Une nuit d'été banale, identique à toutes celles de ce mois d'août. Un vent léger faisait danser ses boucles brunes, alors qu'il avançait à grandes enjambées, sans néanmoins avoir de but. Le brun avait passé la journée à dormir, exténué sans raison par une semaine d'enquêtes pourtant habituelle. Se retournant dans son lit, offert aux bras de Morphée, il rêvait d'une pièce sombre, seulement éclairée d'un candélabre dont la flamme vacillait, menacée par le souffle régulier d'un visiteur inconnu qui se cachait dans le noir, tel le croque-mitaine. Le brun plissait les yeux dans l'espoir de distinguer les traits de cet hôte silencieux, mais il n'y avait que cette bougie, fine comme un cierge, tâche blanche dans un fond infini de noirceur. Alors qu'il s'avançait, un plat de service se dessina doucement, posé juste devant la source de lumière. Une assiette en porcelaine. Sherlock hâte le pas, découvrant une assiette pleine d'un met inconnu. On aurait dit un morceau de viande de premier choix, cuit avec une chair encore saignante pour ne pas dire bleue, élégamment mais néanmoins simplement présentée dans sa jolie auge. La respiration s'accélère et se fait plus proche, presque rauque. Un frisson secoue les épaules du détective, alors qu'un regard havane se détache dans l'obscurité. Une paire d'œil vifs, perçants, pénétrants, que Sherlock connaît trop bien…Et alors qu'il murmure son prénom, le détective entends un rire résonner dans le silence. Trop près, bien trop près…

Le détective se réveilla en sursaut, jetant d'un geste brusque et las les draps qui collaient à sa peau trempée. Pourquoi fallait-il que son esprit, le cerveau le plus intelligent de Londres, se laisse-t-il emporter dans une histoire aussi sordide et pathétique que celle-ci? Ce n'était pas digne de son exceptionnelle perspicacité. Aussi, après avoir passé le plus clair de son samedi à somnoler, Sherlock avait décidé de prendre l'air, ignorant ce froid caractéristique des sorties nocturnes, faisant fi du danger qui courait les rues. John était absent ce week-end, mais le brun n'avait pas porté grande attention à la raison pour laquelle il s'était éclipsé. Quelque chose en rapport avec Harry, rien de bien affolant. Il lui avait répondu quelques mots, à la volée, envoyant vaguement balader son colocataire. Ce dernier ne rentrerait pas bien tard, peut être au cour de la soirée de dimanche, ce qui laisserait l'occasion au détective de se vider un peu la tête. Mais en réalité, il s'était ennuyé comme un rat mort, tournant dans l'appartement tel un poisson peu loquace.

Un grognement sourd sorti Sherlock de sa torpeur. Son estomac faisait la gueule, n'appréciant pas vraiment d'être délaissé de la sorte. Sans son docteur attitré pour lui rappeler les nécessités de son corps, le brun n'avait pas vraiment tendance à tendre l'oreille et à prêter attention aux lamentations de son système. Cela faisait bien deux jours qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de s'arrêter pour manger. Trop préoccupé par le flux constant des pensées qui inondait son palais mental, il omettait souvent de se nourrir. Mais comme John le surveillait de près, il finissait toujours par avaler quelque chose. Un muffin beurré avec de la confiture, des œufs au plat, des crumpets… Le docteur était un inconditionnel du breakfast british, à tel point qu'il était entièrement envisageable et acceptable pour lui de se nourrir exclusivement de ces aliments propres au petit déjeuner. Probablement en raison de sa mère absente, qui préférait lui servir des céréales chocolatés plutôt qu'une assiette bien garnie dégoulinante de beans. Sa soeur ayant pitié de sa moue triste devant l'inexistence du brunch dominicale, elle lui préparait parfois un repas traditionnel, à l'ancienne, et l'odeur enivrante du pain grillé emplissait le coeur de John d'un bonheur incomparable. Aussi, dès ses premiers jours de vie adulte, il avait décidé de manger comme bon lui semblait, comme il avait toujours rêvé de le faire, et tant pis si cela revenait à faire grimper à la hausse le chiffre d'affaire de Heinz.

Sherlock n'avait pas la tête à arrêter ses errances nocturnes, mais les borborygmes étaient devenus trop menaçants pour le laisser réfléchir comme bon lui semblait. Un peu réticent, intimant silencieusement à son estomac l'ordre de se taire, il releva la tête dans l'espoir de trouver un quelconque endroit où il pourrait dîner, vite fait bien fait, pour retourner sans trop tarder au dehors. Par chance, les néons blafards d'un restaurant de quartier brillaient au bout de la rue, grésillant dans le quasi-silence de l'allée déserte. Sherlock accéléra le pas, et, sans même prendre la peine de jeter un oeil au menu, s'assit à une table sans piper mot. Le serveur a l'air d'un imbécile, à prendre un ridicule accent français comme si cela pourrai le rendre plus intéressant. Le fixant d'un air dédaigneux, le brun attends impatiemment qu'il finisse de lui vendre ses salades, et demanda, un peu au hasard, le plat du jour.

En attendant que le cuisiner fasse son œuvre dans les cuisines, le détective se mit à songer à une des raisons de son inquiétude actuelle: la dénommée Rose Wainwright, disparue jeudi en fin de journée. Envolée comme une fleur, échappant à la circulation si discrètement qu'aucun voisin n'avait remarqué son absence. Une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années, la fleur de l'âge, comme aimait le dire Mme Hudson. Profil banal, jolie sans être belle, cheveux blonds, 1m69, corpulence normale. Étudiante en art dans une bonne faculté de Londres. Dans le genre petites tresses, jupe droite, baskets et chaussettes blanches. Pas fille de bonne famille, mais pas non plus catin. La girl next door typique, qui s'était fondue dans la masse, et s'était effacée encore plus rapidement qu'elle n'était arrivée dans le quartier.

L'arrivée du pompeux serveur sortit Sherlock de ses pensées. Glissant un doigt machinalement entre ses boucles brunes, il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'assiette qui venait d'être déposée sur la table. Une belle pièce de viande, présentée dans un plat de couleur pâle, avec des pommes de terre en robe de champ ornées de quelques brins de ciboulettes. Des haricots verts en fagots, unis par une fine tranche de lard, trônaient fièrement aux côtés de la chair encore saignante, dont les sucs suaient doucement, colorant la vaisselle blanche. La salive monta aux lèvres du détective alors qu'il détaillait l'agencement des aliments. Cela faisait longtemps que son corps n'avait pas réagit de la sorte, et John serai ravi d'apprendre que son colocataire était capable de se nourrir tout seul, sans l'aide de personne… Alors qu'il dépliait d'une geste vif la serviette violette afin de la déposer sur ses cuisses, Sherlock sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche, l'espace d'une seconde. Un sourire naquit sur ses fines lèvres: était-ce Lestrade qui se manifestait enfin, avec de nouvelles informations au sujet de la jeune disparue? Son index glissa sur l'écran pour le débloquer, affichant le contenu d'un message:

" La chair de vierge est-elle à ton goût, Sherlock? Je ne savais pas si tu la préférais bleue ou à point… JM"

...

Verdict pour le premier chapitre ?

Pour ceux qui aiment les bonus et connaître les petits détails cachés, sachez que le regard d'Hannibal Lecter a été décrit, dans les romans de Thomas Harris, comme étant de couleur havane… Petit clin d'œil à mon personnage de bouquins favoris !

J'attends vos reviews! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Merci pour vos reviews, je suis ravie que ce premier chapitre vous ai plu!

Je vous laisse débuter ce nouvel "opus" avec les mots d'un groupe allemand cher à mon cœur, et dont le parolier a des textes des plus impressionnants! Et cette chanson là saura vous mettre dans l'ambiance! Elle raconte l'histoire d'un monsieur qui en cuisine un autre, ce dernier goûtant aussi à sa propre chair, malgré ses blessures… Je vous entends déjà dire que c'est malsain et glauque, je vous l'accorde, mais sachez que cette comptine trash est tirée de faits réels, donc, si le cœur vous en dit, faites vos petites recherches Google sur Armin Meiwes. Oh, mais rassurez vous. Il est devenu végétarien peu de temps après avoir été incarcéré… Comme quoi, les haricots verts ont meilleur goût que le steak 100% humain!

Non non, je ne suis pas folle… ^_^

Plein de bisous à tous et à toutes, et bonne lecture !

****

_C'est pourtant si bien assaisonné, et joliment flambé,_

_Et servi avec tellement d'amour sur une assiette de porcelaine,_

_Avec un bon vin et la douce lumière des chandelles_

_Alors je me laisse un peu de temps,_

_Il faut savoir être cultivé. *_

La flicaille courait dans tout les sens, s'agglutinant autour des tables comme des mouche à un verre de mauvais Chardonnay. Perdant peu à peu patience, Sherlock tentait de concentrer son énergie et de s'enfuir dans son palais mental pour retrouver un peu de quiétude. Il unissait ses paumes comme en signe de prière, appuyait parfois ses deux index contre ses tempes, mais rien n'y faisait. Était-ce le bourdonnement constant des enquêteurs, ou l'excitation due au retour de Moriarty? Toutes les tentatives s'avéraient vaines, et le détective en venait même à regretter d'avoir prévenu la police. Il se serait peut être plus amusé en traquant tout seul son plus grand ennemi, peut être même qu'il lui aurait fait l'affront de goûter à la viande dans son assiette…Sentant une vibration dans sa poche, Sherlock s'empare de son téléphone et jette un coup d'œil à l'écran pour lire le texto qu'il vient de recevoir.

" Je viens de finir les analyses, la viande est d'origine bovine. Tu as envie de sortir pour un café ce soir? MH"

Sans prendre le temps d'y répondre, il laissa glisser le téléphone à son endroit initial, ébauchant un sourire satisfait. Jim Moriarty est bien trop intelligent pour ouvrir le bal de la sorte, sans prendre la moindre précaution. Ce mauvais tour n'était qu'une mise en bouche, un aperçu de sa dernière lubie. Cela aurait tout aussi bien pu être un mauvais tour, dans l'esprit de ces légendes urbaines qui prétendait qu'un cannibale se baladait dans Londres…

Le sang de Sherlock fit un bon dans sa poitrine à cette pensée. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé avant? Tout lui semblait si clair à présent… Les disparitions, le petit message annonçant les festivités… Tout était probablement signé de la main de Moriarty. Ce foutu psychopathe laissait planer l'effroi au dessus de Big Ben, s'ancrant dans les peurs populaires, et maintenant, il commençait à surveiller le brun, du haut de son piédestal, entouré d'admirateurs et de cadavres. Un peu comme le Joker, et Sherlock allait jouer son Batman pour nettoyer la chiotte qu'était devenu la Gotham britannique…

Excédé, le détective claqua la porte du restaurant et s'engouffra dans la gueule puante de la première bouche de métro qui croisa son chemin. Le quai était bondé, et il poussa un long soupir d'exaspération. Sa seule envie était d'arriver au 221B Baker Street, d'éviter les interminables discussions avec Mrs Hudson, et de retrouver sa chambre, son violon, et ses cigarettes.

Le trajet parut tout bonnement interminable. Entre les marmots pleurnichant, les filles sur-maquillées qui piaillaient d'une voix aiguë et les vieux ivrognes, tout le gratin londonien s'était réuni dans la rame de Sherlock. Il en sorti en laisser derrière lui une fille sanglotante, deux enfants en état de choc et une bonne douzaine de voyageurs hébétés. Le détective détestait vraiment les transports en commun.

Arrivant dans ses appartements, il fonça tête baissée vers l'escalier, monta les marches quatre à quatre et s'enferma à doubles tour. Le sommeil peina à s'offrir à lui ; il devait être une ou deux heures du matin quand ses paupières se fermèrent enfin. Et la nuit qui s'offrit à lui n'était pas des plus agréables...

_Le cauchemar est trop ardent pour être irréel._

_Il y a cette cage d'escalier peu éclairée, et au milieu une table où jouent quatre enfants et un adulte. Je reconnais mon ancien collège, avec tant de détails que je peux aisément reconnaître le couloir sur la droite qui mène aux salles du premier étage._

_Je suis une petite fille, j'ai l'impression d'avoir six ou sept ans. Nous jouons avec deux sets de cartes différents. L'ambiance est tendue, presque angoissante. Nous prenons le temps de jouer malgré nos regards d'adolescents qui se croisent et s'intiment de se presser. Le seul et unique adulte est un homme d'une trentaine d'années, les cheveux châtains, presque roux, et cette peau pâle que l'on attribuait volontiers à un britannique. Je reconnais un ancien collègue, mais je ne dis mot, car je sais que la réalité est bien loin de la scène que je vis._

_Tout est si sombre…_

_La tension monte, je regarde mes amies qui ne disent mot, alors que l'homme tremble. J'aperçois alors ses yeux dans les ténèbres. Ils sont vides, comme éclatés, et de terrifiantes larmes de sang en coulent lentement. Ce qui servait jadis de réceptacle aux outils de sa vision ne sont que des trous sans fond, dégoulinant de chair rougeâtre, un peu comme une plaie béante offrant l'immonde vue des entrailles batifolant dans l'air frais._

_Des voix résonnent dans les étages supérieures, et le blessé semble s'agiter. Il y a un arrière goût de messe noire dans l'air, jusqu'à ce que je réalise que je suis responsable de ce massacre, membre d'un groupe malsain prenant plaisir à jouer avec l'interdit et la mort. Et cet être silencieux était le fruit de notre créativité meurtrière. Soudainement pressées par la peur de nous faire attraper et par la présence oppressante d'âmes errantes dans les environs, nous nous pressons de quitter les lieux, laissant l'homme à sa place, les mains clouées à la table, gémissant et dégoulinant d'un sang foncé._

_Nous descendons les escaliers pour arriver au couloir du rez-de-chaussée, menant à la bibliothèque et à l'infirmerie. Mais des silhouettes noires paraissent nous observer, arrêtées dans leurs mouvements. Il y a une petite fille, la jambe levée comme si elle jouait à la marelle. Un garçon penché sur le côté comme un mort-vivant. Et tant d'autres… Tous ces personnages font grimper cette boule qui dormait au fond de nos gorges. Alors nous courons vers le sous-sol, où un petit escalier est supposé nous amener à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Mais les murmures sont encore plus forts, les lumières blafardes et nous ne sommes plus vraiment certaines de la présence d'une quelconque porte de sortie… Suivant les autres, nous prenons le couloir, bousculant les ombres, muées par la peur, s'échappant vers la lumière de la porte que nous apercevons non loin. Ce sont les plus long dix mètres de ma vie. Les ampoules grésillent, les messes basses deviennent des cris, et aussi stoïques qu'elles soient, les ombres des autres écoliers nous pétrifient…_

_Enfin. La lumière. L'air frais. Le soleil nous brûle presque les yeux. De larges sourires naissent sur nos lèvres alors que nous nous regardons, vivantes, libérées. Les collégiens sortent des salles et s'élancent lentement dans la cour. La journée vient de se terminer. Il est 17h, le ciel est d'un bleu éclatant. C'est le jour de la rentrée, et au loin, on aperçoit déjà les voitures et les parents qui attendent fièrement les enfants. Comme si de rien n'était, les quatre amies que nous sommes suivons le cortège. Tout est ralenti comme un beau travelling de cinéma. Je regarde la fille qui m'accompagne, ses lèvres sont teintées de noir et des anneaux ornent ses oreilles. Elle arbore un haut en résilles sombres, assorti à son pantalon et aux grosses boots qui n'alourdissent néanmoins pas ses pas. Je jette un coup d'oeil à mes vêtements, et me sens un peu trop enfantine, avec cette robe bleu pâle, les manches sombres de mon gilet et mes petites chaussures d'enfant modèle. Mais peu m'importe, car je me sais intégrée au sein de ce groupe, aussi marginal soit-il._

_Une autre amie est devant moi, de dos. Je détaille du regard son blouson. Il n'est pas étonnant qu'elle se soit fait repérer aussi vite de l'administration… Le cuir est décoré d'un dessin aux contours blancs qui rappelle les gravures de Danse Macabre du Moyen Age. Il y a le squelette d'un cheval, majestueux et imposant, et contre son flanc, une femme nue aux os aussi apparents. Ses dents, sur-dimensionnées, mordent la chair, alors que ses yeux révulsés se plongent avec passion dans l'admiration du sang qui coule de la plaie vers ses joues. Ses hanches sont fines, mais partent vers l'extérieur en deux sexes masculins fièrement érigés en avant. Au dessus était écrit en grandes lettres, comme pour les groupes de métal norvégiens, l'écriture suivante: "Kunt" **. L'annotation m'amusa aussi je fis une réflexion à la jeune fille qui portait la dite veste, mais celle-ci ne semblait pas comprendre de quoi je parlais: il semblait que j'étais la seule personne à voir cette inscription._

_Arrivant au portail de l'établissement, je cherche du regard un visage ami parmi ceux des nombreux parents attendant leurs enfants. Mais aucune personne ne me semble familière. J'attends alors, sans grande patience, l'arrivée d'un quelconque relatif pour me ramener chez moi. Mais personne ne vient. Sauf cet homme à l'air hagard, portant des vêtements légèrement usés par le temps, et aux pupilles pétillant étrangement. Il me tourne autour, tente d'engager la discussion. Mais quelque chose est bizarre chez cet homme, je le sens immédiatement, alors d'un pas rapide, je m'enfuie en direction d'un supermarché, espérant qu'il perde espoir et me laisse tranquille. Arrivant à l'accueil, je regarde derrière moi et vois que le fou me suis toujours. J'intime à la personne derrière son bureau de me cacher, mais elle semble reconnaître l'homme qui me terrorise. Sa réputation le précède, car tout les clients du magasin paniquent: certains s'enfuient, tandis que d'autres, manquant de temps, feignent de continuer leurs achats aussi naturellement que possible… Je me glisse sous la table, serrant mes jambes autant que possible contre ma poitrine, et supplie la femme responsable de l'accueil de faire comme si je n'étais pas là. Je réalise alors que ce mystérieux stalker est celui dont tout le monde parle avec ce timbre de voix angoissé propre à la peur. Il semblerais que cette homme aime la chair humaine autant que les enfants. Une sorte d'Albert Fish, un anthropophage aux tendances pédophiles, résolument malsain. La femme me réponds alors qu'elle ne pourra rien faire pour moi, car il m'a déjà vu, et il n'est pas décidé à partir sans voix. J'appuie ma main sur ma bouche, retient mes cris. Car la voix du dément résonne déjà dans mes oreilles… Et je reconnais le timbre de mon plus cher ennemi..._

* Rammstein - Mein Teil

** En anglais, "cunt" est un mot représentant les parties génitales féminines, et il a une connotation très négative. Il s'agit aussi d'une insulte.


End file.
